pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
August 24
August 24 is the 236th day of the year (237ste day in a leap year ) in the Gregorian calendar . The following are still 129 days until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 79 - A large eruption of Vesuvius destroyed Pompeii and Herculaneum . ** 394 - At the Gate of Hadrian in Philae ( Aswan ) are the last datable hieroglyphic inscriptions arranged. ** 410 - The Visigoths led by Alaric I plunder Rome for the first time in 800 years. ** 1881 - Mr. Brandt Corstius of the Society for the Improvement of the People Entertainment Opens Public Playground No. 2 at the Marnixplein in Amsterdam. ** 1930 - The Iron Tower , along the Belgian River Iron is inaugurated. ** 1992 - The Hurricane Andrew (Category 4) holds house in Miami and destroying widely. ** 1995 - Creation of Sibneft oil company in Russia. ** 2001 - an Airbus A330-243 of Air Transat Flight 236 en route from Toronto to Lisbon, makes no fuel over the Atlantic still a glider flight over a hundred kilometers and a successful emergency landing in the Azores. ** 2004 - Two Chechen women let bombs explode almost simultaneously in two different planes in southern Russia, where 89 people are killed. ** 2005 - Leanne van den Hoek is promoted as the first woman to General in the Royal Army . ** 2008 - A Boeing 737 airline Itek Air crash in Bishkek, capital of Kyrgyzstan . * Politics ** 1511 - Malacca occupied by the Portuguese. ** 1815 - The first Dutch constitution is established. ** 1943 - End of the Conference of Quebec . ** 1961 - A 24-year-old man is shot in an escape attempt, the first dead at the Berlin Wall . ** 1991 - The Ukrainian parliament calls independently. * Religion ** 1671 - Pope Clement X creates three new cardinals . ** 1807 - Pope Pius VII creates one new cardinal. ** 2000 - Bishop Ordination of John Maarssen , Dutch Bishop of Kundiawa in Papua New Guinea . * Sport ** 1905 - Lucien Petit-Breton sharpens the seven-year-old world record (cycling) to 41 kilometers and 110 meters. ** 1913 - Creation of the Paraguayan Football Club Rubio now . ** 1920 - The American swimmer Duke Kahanamoku tightened in Antwerp his own world record in the 100m freestyle until 1.00,4. The old record - 1 second slower - stood since August 9, 1918 to his name. ** 1994 - The Australian swimmer Kieren Perkins tightened in Victoria, Canada his own world record in the 1,500 meters freestyle until 14.41,66. The old record (14.43,48) stood since July 31, 1992 to his name. ** 1999 - Swimmer Ian Thorpe of Australia tightened in Sydney his own and one day old world record in the 200 meter freestyle until 1.46,00. ** 2003 - In the Wagener Stadium in Amstelveen wins the Dutch men's hockey team for the seventh time in the Champions Trophy . ** 2011 - The Dutch football team reached the first place in the FIFA world rankings . This for the first time since the establishment of the list in 1992 . * Science and Technology ** 1995 - Microsoft Windows 95 is placed on the market. ** 2002 - Apple Mac OS X 10.2 / Jaguar is marketed. ** 2006 - The IAU fits the definition of a planet to: Pluto is no longer recognized as a planet. ** 2011 - Steve Jobs resigns as CEO of Apple Inc. , Tim Cook is the successor to Steve Jobs Born [ edit ] Yasser Arafat Marion Bloem Jean Michel Jarre Emile Roemer Inge de Bruijn Marlee Matlin * 1198 - Alexander II of Scotland , King of Scotland (deceased in 1249 ) * 1210 - Floris IV, Count of Holland , Count of Holland (deceased in 1234 ) * 1669 - Alessandro Marcello , Italian composer (deceased in 1747 ) * 1750 - Letizia Ramolino "matriarch" of the family Bonaparte (deceased in 1836 ) * 1759 - William Wilberforce , English parliamentarian and anti-slavery activist (deceased in 1833 ) * 1772 - William I , King of the Netherlands (deceased in 1843 ) * 1787 - James Weddell , English sailor and polar explorer (deceased in 1834 ) * 1837 - Théodore Dubois , French organ composer (deceased in 1924 ) * 1845 - Jan Hero Kolk , Dutch mayor (deceased in 1925 ) * 1865 - Ferdinand I of Romania , from 1914 to 1927 King of Romania (deceased in 1927 ) * 1881 - Vincenzo Lancia , Italian car manufacturer and the man behind the Italian marque Lancia (deceased in 1937 ) * 1890 - Duke Kahanamoku , American swimmer and multiple Olympic champion (deceased in 1980 ) * 1895 - Richard James Cushing , American Cardinal Archbishop of Boston (deceased in 1970 ) * 1899 - Jorge Luis Borges , Argentine poet and writer of short stories (deceased in 1986 ) * 1899 - Johan Fabricius , Dutch writer (deceased in 1981 ) * 1901 - Werner Graeff , German sculptor, painter, graphic artist and photographer (deceased in 1978 ) * 1902 - Fernand Braudel , French historian (deceased in 1985 ) * 1903 - Karl Hanke , German politician (deceased in 1945 ) * 1904 - Alice White , American actress (deceased in 1983 ) * 1905 - Siaka Stevens , Sierra Leoons politician (deceased in 1988 ) * 1913 - Dirk Lord Line , Dutch resistance fighter * 1914 - Rolf Holmberg , Norwegian footballer (deceased in 1979 ) * 1914 - Rudie van Lier , Surinamese scholar and writer (deceased in 1987 ) * 1915 - James Tiptree, Jr. , American science fiction writer, pseudonym of Alice Hastings Bradley Sheldon (deceased in 1987 ) * 1916 - Léo Ferré , French singer, composer and lyricist (deceased in 1993 ) * 1918 - Avery Dulles , American cardinal and theologian (deceased in 2008 ) * 1918 - Ray McIntire , American inventor of the foam (deceased in 1996 ) * 1919 - Gabriel Gaudin , French cyclist (deceased in 1999 ) * 1919 - Mimi van den Hurk , Dutch resistance fighter (deceased in 2003 ) * 1919 - Benny Moré , Cuban singer (deceased in 1963 ) * 1919 - Heinz Hermann Polzer (drs.P) , Swiss-Dutch songwriter, singer, pianist and language artist * 1921 - Sam Tingle , British racing driver (deceased in 2008 ) * 1922 - Howard Zinn , American historian (deceased in 2010 ) * 1927 - Levko Lukyanenko , Ukrainian politician and former dissident * 1927 - Harry Markowitz , American economist * 1929 - Yasser Arafat , political leader of the PLO and president of the Palestinian Authority (deceased in 2004 ) * 1929 - Antoon Roosen , Flemish mover (deceased in 2003 ) * 1931 - Allan Trubitt , American composer * 1932 - Toos Hagenaars , Dutch sculptor and draftsman * 1932 - Cormac Murphy-O'Connor , English Cardinal Archbishop of Westminster * 1934 - Kenny Baker , English actor * 1936 - Antonio María Rouco Varela , Spanish Cardinal Archbishop of Madrid * 1940 - Richard Biegenwald , American serial killer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1944 - Tony Amendola , American actor * 1944 - Christine Chubbuck , American presenter, who committed suicide during a live broadcast (deceased in 1974 ) * 1945 - Castulo Guerra , Argentine / American actor * 1945 - Ken Hensley , British musician * 1945 - Brian McGinlay , Scottish football referee * 1945 - Vince McMahon , American WWF wrestler * 1946 - Ronald Bandell , Dutch mayor * 1947 - Anne Archer , American actress * 1947 - Paulo Coelho , Brazilian writer * 1947 - Roger De Vlaeminck , Belgian cyclist * 1948 - Jean Michel Jarre , French synthesizer player * 1948 - Alexander McCall Smith , Scottish lawyer and writer * 1949 - Joe Regalbuto , American actor and director * 1949 - Charles Rocket , American actor (deceased in 2005 ) * 1951 - Orson Scott Card , American science fiction and fantasy writer * 1952 - Marion Bloem , Dutch writer * 1954 - Heini Otto , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1955 - Mike Huckabee , Governor of the US state of Arkansas * 1956 - Kevin Dunn , American actor * 1957 - Stephen Fry , British actor and writer * 1957 - Marcel Vanthilt , Flemish musician, TV presenter and media figure * 1958 - Steve Guttenberg , American actor * 1959 - Michael Andersson , Swedish footballer and sports director * 1960 - Takashi Miike , Japanese film director * 1960 - Jimmy Montanero , Ecuadorian footballer * 1961 - Ingrid Berghmans , Belgian judoka * 1961 - Jared Harris , British actor * 1962 - Emile Roemer , Dutch politician * 1963 - Hideo Kojima , Japanese video game designer * 1963 - Peter Rufai , Nigerian football goalkeeper * 1964 - Reiner Odendahl , German chess * 1965 - Marlee Matlin , American actress * 1967 - Jan Eriksson , Swedish footballer * 1968 - Daisy Cauwenberghstraat , Flemish announcer and presenter, Miss Belgium 1988 * 1968 - Andreas Kisser , Brazilian metal guitarist, songwriter and producer * 1968 - Edwin Smulders , Dutch photojournalist * 1969 - John Koerner , Dutch cyclist * 1970 - Sanne Boswinkel , Dutch newsreader (including RTL Z ) * 1970 - Tugay Kerimoğlu , Turkish footballer * 1970 - Katrien Vandendries , Flemish actress * 1972 - Michelle Kolsteeg , Dutch television presenter * 1972 - Fritz Strobl , Austrian alpine skier * 1973 - Inge de Bruijn , Dutch swimmer and Olympic champion * 1973 - Dave Chappelle , American comedian * 1973 - Carmine Giovinazzo , American actor * 1975 - Mark de Vries , Surinam footballer * 1976 - Björn van der Doelen , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Michiel Hulshof , Dutch journalist, producer and leader debate * 1976 - Nordin Wooter , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Yang Yang (A) , Chinese short track star * 1977 - Denílson , Brazilian footballer * 1977 - Robert Enke , German footballer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1977 - Órla Fallon , Irish singer and harpist * 1977 - Per Gade , Danish footballer * 1977 - John Green , American writer * 1977 - Jürgen Macho , Austrian football goalkeeper * 1977 - Padraigh Sutton , Irish football referee * 1978 - José Antonio Hermida , Spanish cyclist * 1978 - Beth Riesgraf , American actress * 1979 - Franziska Brantner , German politician * 1979 - Orlando Engelaar , Dutch footballer * 1979 - Elva Hsiao , Taiwanese singer * 1979 - Katja Nyberg , Norwegian handball star * 1981 - Chad Michael Murray , American actor * 1981 - Goran Šukalo , Slovenian footballer * 1982 - Anders Bardal , Norwegian ski jumper * 1982 - Kim Källström , Swedish footballer * 1986 - Joseph Akpala , Nigerian footballer * 1987 - Fritz Dopfer , German-Austrian alpine skier * 1988 - Rupert Grint , British actor * 1988 - Dávid Verrasztó , Hungarian swimmer * 1989 - Reynaldo dos Santos Silva , Brazilian footballer * 1991 - Wang Zhen , Chinese athlete * 1995 - Wenwen Han , Chinese actress and violinist * 2003 - Alexandre Coste , son of Albert II of Monaco Deceased [ edit ] Louis Prima, deceased 1978 * 79 - Pliny the Elder (56), Roman military, literary and amateur scientist * 1217 - Eustace the Monk (47), French robber and pirate * 1313 - Henry VII (51), Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire (1308-1313) * 1540 - Parmigianino (37), Italian painter and etcher * 1572 - Gaspard de Coligny (53), Protestant leader in France * 1680 - buried Ferdinand Bol (64), Dutch painter, draftsman and etcher * 1773 - George Lyttelton , English politician and writer * 1832 - Sadi Carnot (36), French mathematician * 1833 - Adrian Hardy Haworth (66), British biologist * 1856 - William Buckland (72), English geologist and paleontologist * 1856 - Emilie de Vialar (68), saint of the Roman Catholic Church * 1864 - Jakob Lorber (64), Austrian writer of religious literature * 1878 - Gerrit Adriaan Fokker (66), Dutch politician and parliamentarian Thorbeckiaans * 1888 - Rudolf Clausius (66), Prussian physicist * 1889 - Jan Ernst Matzeliger (36), Surinamese inventor * 1895 - John Francis Loudon (74), Dutch chamberlain of the king, marshal and entrepreneur * 1907 - Emidio Taliani (69), Italian curial cardinal * 1921 - Giorgio Gusmini (65), Italian Cardinal Archbishop of Bologna * 1929 - Charles the Woestijne (51), Flemish writer * 1932 - Herman van Cappelle (74), Dutch geologist and museum director * 1940 - Paul Nipkow (80), German inventor and television pioneer * 1943 - Simone Weil (34), French writer and philosopher * 1945 - Princess Stéphanie of Belgium (81), Belgian princess * 1954 - Getúlio Vargas (71), Brazilian President * 1958 - Inge Stoll (28), West German motorcycle racer * 1958 - Johannes Gerhardus Strijdom (65), the Union Minister of South Africa * 1962 - Shorty Templeman (43), American race car driver * 1971 - Carl Blegen (84), American archaeologist * 1978 - Louis Prima (68), American jazz artist * 1982 - René Höppener (79), Dutch politician * 1990 - Sergei Dovlatov (48), Russian writer * 1991 - Beb Vuyk (86), Dutch writer of Indonesian descent * 1992 - André Donner (74), Dutch jurist * 1997 - Luigi Villoresi (88), Italian racing driver * 1999 - Roberto Bussinello (71), Italian racing driver * 2003 - Wilfred Thesiger (93), British explorer * 2004 - Elisabeth Kübler-Ross (78), Swiss-American psychiatrist * 2004 - Joes Odufré (80), Dutch theater and television director * 2004 - Kees Ouwens (60), Dutch poet and novelist * 2007 - Abdul Rahman Arif (91), Iraqi prime minister and president * 2007 - Hansjörg Felmy (76), German actor * 2011 - Alfons Van Brandt (83), Belgian footballer * 2012 - Félix Miélli Venerando (74), Brazilian football goalkeeper * 2013 - Julie Harris (87), American actress * 2013 - Newton Sordi (82), Brazilian footballer * 2014 - Richard Attenborough (90), British actor, film director and producer * 2014 - Roger De Clercq (83), Belgian cyclo-cross rider * 2014 - Leonid Stadnyk (44), Ukrainian herdsman and world's tallest man Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Ukraine - Independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. National holiday. * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Bartholomew († 1st century ), apostle, pattern v / d tanners and shoemakers hand - Party ** Holy Vialar of Emilia († 1856 ) ** Saint Ouen of Rouen († 683 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1907 - Lowest mean daily temperature is 10.7 ° C * 1997 - Highest mean daily temperature is 23.8 ° C * 1931 - Lowest minimum temperature 5.1 ° C * 1944 - Highest maximum temperature 32.7 ° C * 1957 - Highest hourly average wind speed 10.8 m / s * 1971 - Longest sunshine duration 13.1 hours * 1954 - Longest rainfall duration 13.4 hours * 1969 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 31.6 mm * 1976 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 46% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1931 - Lowest mean daily temperature is 9.2 ° C. This is the coldest day ever in the month of August. * 2001 - Highest mean daily temperature is 24.3 ° C * 1931 - Lowest minimum temperature 5.4 ° C * 2001 - Highest maximum temperature 30.3 ° C * 2002 - Top etmaalsom of precipitation 41 mm Extraordinary events 3 * 1939 - In 4 hours 133 mm of rain precipitation in Haren and 128 mm in Laeken with severe flooding. * 1956 - Pressure only 980 hPa (normal 1015.7 hPa). * 1987 - Floods in Gerpinnes and neighboring villages Acoz and Bouffioulx (Châtelet) with three deaths. * 1994 - Tornadoes take Ville-Pommeroeul (Bernissart) in Hainaut. Category:Date Category:August